ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mucha Lucha: The Bombastic Fiesta Credits
Warner Bros. Pictures Animation presents in association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment Atlas Entertainment MUCHA LUCHA THE BOMBASTIC FIESTA Casting and voice direction Collette Sunderman Visual stylization Eddie Mort Lili Chin Jorge R. Gutierrez Sandra Equihua Edited by Darren T. Holmes Ivan Bilancio Music John Debney Line producers Monica Mitchell Kimberly S. Moreau Co-produced by Alan Burnett Executive producer Sam Register Written by Michael Ryan Tim Cahill Julie McNally Cahill Ken Pontac Ford Riley Mitch Watson Gabe Swarr Glenn Leopold Tom Ruegger Sean Catherine Derek Paul Dini Lance Falk Mark Saraceni Jim Stenstrum "Mucha Lucha" characters and television series created by Eddie Mort Lili Chin Produced by Eddie Mort Lili Chin Ken Kessel Alfred Gimeno Tom Ruegger Michael Ryan Directed by Eddie Mort Lili Chin Alfred Gimeno Production facilities Warner Bros. Animation Production managers Christine Deitner Bianca Margiotta Dawn Merkel Assistant production managers Hanah Lee Cook Victoria Thornberry Art direction Michael Peraza Story artists Gabe Swarr Darin McGowan Matt Danner Tina Kugler Ron Brewer Ricky Garduno Dave Cunningham Greg Colton Ira Sherak Rich Chidlaw Aluir Amancio Ben Jones Perry Zombolas Anna Burns Brian Tribble Celia Kendrick Rick Farmiloe Amber Hollinger Larry Leker John Pomeroy Larry Schol Robert Sledge Bryon Vaughns Tom Sito Neal Sternecky Andreas Wessel-Thehorn Storyboard clean-up Dave Alvarez Julian Chaney Shavonne Cherry Tracy Lee Kexx Singleton Character design Eddie Mort Lili Chen Derrick Wyatt Evan Newby Geefwee Boedoe Jorge R. Gutierrez Dan Haskett Prop design Eddie Mort Shane M. Corn Lance Falk Jerry Richardson Norm Ryang Chad Townsend Cosmo Segurson Katrien Verbiest Character clean-up Dana Jo Granger Barbara Krueger Dona Zeller Jesus Rodriguez Douglas Ninneman Character layout and animation posing Dale Baer Rick Farmiloe Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Jon McClenahan Mario J. Menjivar John Pomeroy Ruben Procopio Larry Scholl Robert Sledge Bill Waldman Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Background key design and paint Eddie Mort Geefwee Boedoe Eric Clark Jonathan Renoni Cosmo Segurson Katrien Verbiest Color styling Sandra Equihua Sylvia Filcak Shawnee Holt Claire Lenth Ivan Mendoza Hannah Nance Partlow Maribel Pozos Animation timing Kent Butterworth Joanna Romersa Frank Weiss Allen Wilzbach Joan Drake Frank Andrina Ken Southworth Animation checking Chuck Gefre Justin Schultz Supervising technical director Matthew Girardi Effects animation Michel Gagné Aaron Chavda Andy Jolliff Rosanna Lyons Jason Plapp Timothy N. Ryan Vector enhancing Gerald de Jesus Alex Meza Tony Mora Pringle Feature animation FWAK Animation Animation Darren Schmidtz Mike Tse Feature animation Titmouse, Inc. Supervising producers Chris Prynoski Shannon Prynoski Ben Kalina Producers Kevin Gamble PeeDee Shindell Production coordinator Sofia Iffla Animation direction Ben Kalina Background layout and paint Sterling Richter Kyle Balluff Lillian Lai Lou Papa Animation Richard Talmey Alexi Ansell Courtney Garvin Jeremy Hopkins Ashley Jin Kim Ben Ling Graydon Luterbach Jennifer Seah Aaron Bouthillier Ron Crown Khylin Woodrow Sarah Naomi Baker Jake Clark Melissa Delamar Rayna Desjarlais Holly Giesbrecht Andy Greiling Kengo Ito Choom Lam Wayne-Michael Lee May Wa Leng Ben Meinhardt Denis Moric Janell Natekar Biancca Ozawa Luke Smith Tzanko Tchangov Christian White Special effects Jeffrey Lai Araiza Tokumasu Naoki Interns Yu Su Cody Forkes Juan Meza Computer animation Leo Parada Compositing Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Titmouse creative director Antonio Canobbio Production accountant Jesse Meoli Accounting clerk Jon Hood Feature animation Yowza Animation Executive producer Heather Walker Line producers Sara Kamen Julian Coutts Elizabeth Rondelet Animation director Tom Jolliffe Posing supervisor Roger Chiasson Posing lead Jonathan Phillips Posing animation Jeremy Cardarelli Chris Ramsarran Background painting Carmina Castillo Vladan Ignatovich Taikun Kambashi Kim Linn Sam Ma Elena Quarta Meg Simmons Animation supervisor David Jenkins Animation Eric Martucci Baret Sarmazian Amir Avni Olivia LaFlamme Darryl Bisson Stephen Cane Damian Czerniakiewicz Edric Daguio Mike Demur Joshua Hart Michael Lee Huerto Kalvin Kulz Adam Massicotte Sean McDowell Michael Pjawka Victor Preto Ricardo Regalado Shane Root Katia Savelieva Ayan Sengupta Nikoo Sharifi Neilizza Silva Alexandra Stepanov Qi Zhang Effects animation Angeline Bouvier Compositing supervisor Jack Carr IT systems administration Ceferino Asido Ty Hudecki Production assitants Lilly Tran Gaby Ventura Production accounting Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Feature animation Bardel Entertainment Animation Tony Acworth Jacob Biberdorf Cory Bobiak Dallas Bolton Paul Boyd Edgar Bridwell Jason Campbell John Cantile Hee Jun Choi Kenneth Chu Mike Geiger Larry Hall Augusto Kapronczai Norm Kritsch Damien Labonte Hye Ra Lee Denny Lu Bong Macarayan Dave Mah Logan McNeil Andres Miranda Dallas Parker Mike Parkinson Michael Rodriguez Leslie Rogers Cliff Saito Feature animation Mercury Filmworks Set-up supervisor Matt Said Builds & rigging supervisor Rob Buchanan Builds & rigging Kyle Vermette Rachel Perrier Greer McNally Derek Bond Animation director Megan Ferguson Animation Jessie Moore Chris Marcon Katja Plazonja Lauren Witt Dharyan Wright Matt Friesen Jordan Dangerfield Erica Staples Alex Wang Hannah Hamelin Brian Grzech Brittany Whittington Sara Boix Grau Dan Mitchell Jordier Roomer Animation revision Diane Lepage Stephen Harding Scott Lewis Jessie Moore Collin Tsandilis Compositing supervisor Allen Tam Compositing Michelle Labonté FX supervisor Shawn Pyke FX animation Todd Faux Matthew Timms Dan McNaughton Feature animation Atomic Cartoons Chief creative officer Trevor Bentley President Jenn McCarron Head of production Kramer Hoehn Creative director Rob Davies Director of business affairs Rob Simmons Builds supervisor Samuel Alkaitis Builds coordinator Jamie Vander Mey Lead builds Mila Anctil Builds artists Léa Morinville M. Rory Campbell Ewan Green Graham Peterson Jack Yen Ryan Brandow Shawna Maunchline Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba CG generalist Kolin Hansen CG rigging Guyford Holdway Animation coordinator Ian Bock Animation Bridget Erickson Erik Boismier Justin Lovell Katie Judson Lubke Seid Maria Vasquez Natalie Poitrkowski Regan Greenwood Chris Chan FX and compositing supervisor Daniel Fung Lead FX artist Israël Delage FX artists Dan Larg Elisa Iacobucci Jeremy Rillorta Compositing Mike Deines Darren Bachynski Kelvin Leung Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba Carmen Wong Junior editor Luc Perrault Head of technology Rachit Singh IT manager Hanoz Elavia Harmony pipeline TD Miguel Martinez Feature animation Birdo Studio Production coordinator Rachel Fukuda Line producer Chris Parentoni Setup & rigging Bia Leme Jean Cavalcanti Daniel Caetano Animation Gabe Franklin Gabe Gomez Johnny Bezerra Paola Hiroki Peter Mendez Feature animation Boulder Media Animation direction Gillian Comerford Stephen McGann Paul O'Flannagan Animation Joe Loftus Grace McDonnell Jamie Teehan Nick Lennox Santiago Lopez Jover Carol Nolan Peter Slattery Niamhh Breenan Niall Doherty Tom Gray Manuela Gualtieri Monica Kennedy Eugenio Laviola Colin Reid Simon Kelleghan Cormac McCabe Karen Rohde Johansson Daniel Lee Kirwan Áine Maura McGuinness Chris O'Hara Sue Penred Leah Reddington Dave Dekeyser Susan Pendred Bianca Assad Louise Bagnall Gerard Brady Eoghan Dalton Adam Kelly Stephen Kelly Michael O'Sullivan Allan White Joe Apel Mark Kilkelly Sophia Daly Raymond Quigley Finbar Coyle Fran Puerto Shane Sadler Kyla Tomlinson Ray Woods Alex Bernas Christian Cattaneo Katerina Pantela Daryl Cox Estrela Lourenco Michael Plummer Richard Kelly Robert Robinson Thomas Young Paula Garrote Aminata Joseph Michael Papanicolaou Fernanda Valverde John Atkinson Alexander Bornas Robert Robertson Head of compositing Edward Smith Compositing supervision Borja Chicarro Compositing Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria Supervising producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Feature animation Wang Film Productions Animation supervisors Joy Her Marian Lin Animation direction Charlie Kang Background supervisor Nicky Chen Layout supervisor Ellie Leu Technical supervisor Joe Chen Feature animation Koko Enterprises Director Nadia Kim Art direction Markus Wagenführ Animation direction Michael Kaweski Animation Nam Kyung Cho Seung-Won Choi Jung Jae Hoon Kim Seung Jin Joo Ho Kim Ku Soon Lee Heung Sik Park Han Moon Sub Si Ji Young Post-production executive Greg Emerson Post-production manager Rebecca Unger Recording facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording machine operator Jeff O. Collins Track reading Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising dialogue/ADR editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick J. Foley Mike Garcia Post-production sound services Warner Bros. Post-Production Sound Online editor Darren Griffiths Assitant editors Melissa Bailey Michael G. Buck Gabriel Thorburn "Mucha Lucha" Written and performed by Los Chicos del Barrio Courtesy of Warner Music Latino Soundtrack available on WaterTower Music Animation, stories, background, layouts and artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists, Local 839 © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. No luchadors were harmed during the making of this film. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Credits Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons